


Interrogation

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Electrocution, Mild Gore, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: This is based on an au(?) I'm working onDuring the middle of the war the total number of neutral bots had increased to an alarming amount, for both sides, and they began to recruit as many as they could to either side. Megatron would assemble teams like the DJD which was usually from 2 to 7 bots.Outliers were in high demand and considered to be to priority for conversion. When the decepticons find a bot they told to recruit by any means necessary which often lead to torture. These jobs of recruitments often lead to mentally unstable cons, destructive and violent behavior, an often the recruits would commit crimes like arson or homicide.Word of these "conversions" reached the unaffected neutrals quickly and actually lead to an increase in Autobot ranks.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the summary it will make the story make more sense

Half the names on the list had already been crossed off in different shades of pink, some almost rust red. Some names were crudely written or almost obscured by the pink smears dragged along the length of the writing. Footsteps echoed down the hall way. They were approaching you at an unsettling pace, slow at first but gathering speed as other sets of footsteps joined it. You couldn’t tell how many. You could barely hear them anymore over the sound of your spark beating in your ears. The door to your cell opened with a loud creak flooding the room with light nearly blinding you. Six bots walked in five you recognized as your captors the other as another friend of yours. Your friend, who you now recognized as pyro, a black seeker adorned in flame decals, was thrown to her knees in front of you her wings hung low in fear. 

 

“Let’s try this again, you can end this, the beatings and the killings, the remainder of your friends can live.” Tarn spoke from behind pyro, his voice deep and frightening like every other time he’d spoken to you. “My offer stands, your...abilities in exchange for the lives of your friends.” You kept your head down as you unconsciously gripped the chains the held your wrists together pulling them tightly. “The longer you refuse to speak the worse things get for your friend here, so I do suggest you speak up.” Tarn motions to on of the larger bots, Tesarus maybe? You weren’t really sure, but wasnt good either way. The larger bot stepped forward, definitely Tesarus, his two smaller hands grabbed pyros wings while his larger ones grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her pedes. The sound of machinery whirring filled the room sending pyro into a panic, thrashing and kicking in his arms. “Have you really got nothing to say?” You remained motionless optics occasionally drifting up to meet the fear filled gaze of the seeking in front of you. “Stubborn as always. Tesarus, clip her wings.” You watched in horror as she was pulled backwards howling in pain as her wings were torn to shreds. The air was filled with the scent of fresh energon as her energon quickly formed a pool beneath her pedes and splattered against the wall. Tarn motioned for her to be released and she was thrown to the floor sobbing in pain. She looked at you with pleading optics, tears rolling down her cheeks. Your head was yanked up roughly causing you to hiss in pain. “I gave you a simple offer, all you had to do was say yes. Look at the suffering you’ve caused, just because you’re too stubborn to say yes.” 

 

“Get fragged” You wheezed, vocals scratchy and dry. Tarn delivered a swift kick to your stomach making the others laugh as you doubled over in pain coughing and gasping for air. “There’s no need for such rude language, maybe you just don’t understand yet. Don’t worry I’ve heard electroshock therapy works wonders!” You vaguely heard him say something about later use as Tesarus dragged pyro out of the room by her arms. Vos, the smallest of the bunch, approached you kneeling down so you were both at optic level. He didn’t say anything, he just stared for what had to have been at least two minutes. At this point you were struggling to keep optic contact, your invents shaking as they rattled out of your chassis. You winced as you felt a small stabbing sensation on your leg, searching for the source of the pain as your vision grew hazy and your limbs grew heavy. 

 

———————————————————

 

You were jolted awake by a surge of electricity that rushed through your circuits. “Oh good, you’re up, to be honest I thought vos had killed you!” You sluggishly tugged at the restraints binding your arms the the chair you’d been moved to. It was hard to hold your head up, everything still felt heavy and slowed. Struggling to meet tarns gaze you halfheartedly mumbled out a soft exclamation of confusion before your tongue felt to heavy to say much else. “Vos pulled out a small vial and presented it to Tarn who chuckled in mock amusement. “Vos gave you a minor dosage of poison we found on some organic planet, causes minor paralysis though sure it’s going to wear off soon.” The DJD laughed as they watched you struggle to keep your head up like a tired turbo fox. When you finally managed to keep your head up Tarn was now at your side, hand gripping the back of the chair, who you now realized was Kaon, optics narrow. You could practically feel the smug aura oozing from his frame. 

 

A faint tapping could be heard before you felt another surge of electricity, stronger this time, as it coursed through your circuits. You screamed and writhed in pain your optics wide as the stinging sensation began to feel like burning. Your frame felt like it was on fire. You tugged violently against your restraints to no avail. The electrocution stopped but the charge lingered in your wires, the pain still seared through frame leaving you gasping and panting for air. “Do you know why you’re here little one?” Tarn paused as if actually waiting for an answer “You’re here because lord Megatron wants as many neutral bots, especially outliers like yourself, on our side as possible. You can understand that yes? I mean it hardly seems fair that you’ve been keeping your abilities to yourself instead of helping lord Megatron lead the decepticons to peace.” You heard the tapping again followed by a shorter burst of electricity. You kicked and thrashed wildly in the chair as the red hot pain returned in full. You could hear Kaon giggling from beneath you as you once again gasped for air, pleading for him to stop. “The only way to make the pain stop is to say yes. You either join the decepticons or you die. Kaon, up the voltage.” The smell of burning wire and smoke filled the air as you were once again shocked. You howled in pain as you felt your internal systems fry, an alert appearing on your hud warning you of several internal systems beginning fail. 

 

“Awww look they’re crying!” Helex chimed in with a laugh. You hadn’t even noticed the steady stream of tears cascading down your face. You knew you should’ve stopped, shown them you weren’t afraid, but the tears were cool against your cheeks. You continued to cry, letting your tears soothe the burning sensation in your cheeks. Tarn brushed away your tears with the back of his Servo. “I can make the pain go away dear. Just say yes and it all stops.” A broken sob was the only thing that left your throat as you nodded, your vocalizer had mostly been fried and it hurt to speak. “Oh good, you finally came to your senses. I told you, electroshock therapy works wonders. However I’m afraid I cannot keep our earlier agreement, the rest of your friends have already been disposed of.” You couldn’t be bothered to express your anger as you you began to lose consciousness again. You’d heard something about being transferred to Nickle but you could barely hear over the pounding in your ears and the nagging urge to pass out.


End file.
